


Feel my way through the darkness (guided by a beating heart)

by echo_85



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85
Summary: Some people are born with heterochromia-their right eye is their own natural color but their left eye is their soulmate’s. And it’s only once they meet their soulmate and recognize their own eye is staring back at each other, that their eyes start to match. Also in the world of soulmates, they are unable to hurt each other intentionally or not.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Valerie Tulle, Ethan Machado & Maya Machado, Ethan Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Jade & Sebastian (Legacies), Jade/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian, Maya Machado/Penelope Park, Milton "MG" Greasley & Jade, Milton "MG" Greasley & Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Nora Hildegard & Josie Saltzman, Nora Hildegard/Mary Louise, Valerie Tulle & Mary Louise & Nora Hildegard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

> "ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ɢᴏ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇɢɪɴɴɪɴɢ, ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ" -ᴄ.ꜱ. ʟᴇᴡɪꜱ
> 
> * * *

Some people are born with heterochromia-their right eye is their own natural color but their left eye is their soulmate’s. And it’s only once they meet their soulmate and recognize their own eye is staring back at each other, that their eyes start to match. Also in the world of soulmates, they are unable to hurt each other intentionally or not. 

Josie met her soulmate when she was merely 6 years-old and Jade met her soulmate when she was “16” years-old. Young Josie hadn’t noticed her left eye had changed until later the night, she set her soulmate out of detention, siphoning the barrier that was keeping her and her friends in. It had been actually her twin sister, Lizzie that had pointed it out and told their parents about it. Josie doesn’t tell them who it is because she fears that they won’t let her see her friend ever again since her soulmate is 10 years older than her and a vampire meaning she won’t age anymore. It was also the same night that Josie first felt an immense of pain and guilt. She knew it wasn’t from her twin bond with Lizzie and it had been coming from Jade. Then she felt nothing as if her soulmate’s emotions were gone. She felt strange and a wave of sadness hit her.

“ I think they’re gone, Lizzie,” Josie says in the midst of night, cuddling closer to her twin. 

“ What do you mean Jo?” Lizzie asks. 

“ I can’t feel them anymore, I think they’re sad and hurt,” Josie tells her. 

“ Do you wanna tell mom and dad?” Lizzie asks. Josie shook her head. “ I’m sorry, I can’t take that pain away.” Josie just buried her face into her sister’s chest. The next morning, Josie’s eyes turned back to the way it was before meeting her soulmate. 


	2. Summer

> "ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴍᴇꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠᴀʟᴜᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴀ ᴍᴏᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ɪᴛ ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍᴇꜱ ᴀ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ" -ᴅʀ. ꜱᴇᴜꜱꜱ
> 
> * * *
> 
> 𝕁𝕆𝕊𝕀𝔼 𝕊𝔸𝕃𝕋ℤ𝕄𝔸ℕ

It’s summer and Lizzie is in Europe with mom. I decided to stay with Dad, I didn’t want him to be alone. Some students did stay at school so I’m not the only one. One of those students is Landon. Lizzie and I were on an astral projection call as most of us would call it. 

“ You would love it here Jo, why don’t you join us?” Lizzie says. 

“ You know why, I don’t wanna leave Dad alone,” I tell her, making her sigh. She and I have been working on less codependency. It’s hard breaking the habit but we’re working on it. 

“ Do you think we’ll ever find our soulmates?” I internally flinch at that. I’ve met my soulmate but sometimes Lizzie seems to forget that because my eyes are still two different colors like hers. 

“ I’ve met my soulmate, remember?” I remind her. 

“ Oh yea, you never told me who they were though,” she says. I never told anyone actually. “ Also if you’ve met them, shouldn’t your eyes be both brown?” 

“ Something happened to them,” I say sadly. Dad never told me the actual reason why Jade was no longer going here, just told me that she decided to leave. I knew it was a lie but I didn’t push it. 

“ Oh I’m sorry Jo, I’m sure you’ll see them again,” she says. “ I really wish you were here so I could hug.” I laugh. 

“ Yea me too, anyways moving on from that how have you been?” I ask. changing the topic. 

“ I’m getting better, the therapist says that I’m making progress,” she says proudly. We aren’t perfect twins and we both have problems to deal with but we both know that we’re not alone because we have each other. 

“ That’s really good Lizzie,” I tell her. We talked for hours and hours until she had to go, promising that we’d talk later tonight. I lay in bed thinking about Jade who I haven’t thought about in a while but Lizzie brought up the topic of soulmates. There’s fluttering in my chest at the thought of her. It’s been 10 years and yet she still has this effect on me. She is my soulmate so it makes sense. I still wonder why my eyes changed back to the way they were. It’s never heard of before even if one of the soulmates dies, their eyes stay the same after meeting each other.  _ Where are you? What happened that night?  _ I got out of bed and decided to get ready. After ready, I went down to Mystic Grill to get some food. Summer is pretty boring. I’m trying to learn more about the merge and our coven. We don’t even know much about it. So far all I know is that we come from Portland, Oregon. Our uncle Kai has killed 4 of his siblings and killed our mother trying to kill us. Our grandpa tried to kill our mother so Kai couldn’t merge with her. Kai instead merged with our uncle Luke instead. Kai is also a heretic 1 out of 4 heretics left in the world. Mom and Dad don't like talking about the other 3 heretics. I know Mom still has one of the heretics’ numbers so I got to find a way to get it from her. Maybe I could ask Lizzie to get it but first I have to get their name. I went to find Dad who was working on paperwork. 

“ Hey Dad,” I say. 

“ Hey honey, what’s up?” He asks looking up from his papers. It's still weird to see his alarming growing beard. 

“ I was wondering how were Lizzie and I born if we were siphoning off mom’s magic?” I ask as casually as I could, sitting in one of the couches. 

“ Why do you ask?” He asked, stopping whatever work he was doing. 

“ You and mom said we had a difficult birth, and you guys didn’t really explain why, all we know is that mom almost died because of us,” I tell him. He was hesitant at first to answer. 

“ Yea, Valerie, one of the heretics figured out why. You and your sister didn’t want to be born, you guys wanted where you guys could keep siphoning magic,” bingo Valerie. “ She and the other heretics helped your guys’ mom give birth to you guys. They did magic attracting you guys to it so that you guys would be born. But the other heretics had to go because they were being hunted by some vampire hunter, so it was just Valerie and your guys’ aunt Bonnie to finish it.” 

“ How did the doctors not freak out?” I ask, intrigued. 

“ They were compelled not to say anything, the focus was on you guys,” Dad says. We ended up talking about a lot of things and it was really nice. After talking to Dad, I went to my room since it was already dark. I changed into pjs then got the astral projection crystal. 

“ Hey,” 

“ Hey,” I say. “ How was your day?” 

“ It was good, how was yours?” 

“ Productive,” I say. “ I finally got the name of one of the heretics aside from our uncle.” 

“ Oo how?” 

“ Talking to Dad, apparently the heretics help mom birth us but I’ll tell you about that later when you come back anyways one of them is called Valerie,” I tell her. 

“ Let me guess, you want me to find her contact on mom's phone?” Lizzie asks, raising an eyebrow.

“ Yup, she was part of our coven Lizzie, maybe she can help us with the merge, mom and dad don’t really know a lot about it so she’s our best chance,” I tell her. 

“ Ok, I’ll get it. What are you gonna do once we get it?” she asks. 

“ Either text her or call her,” I say unsure. 

“ But she might call mom,” Lizzie says and she does have a point. 

“ Locator spell?” 

“ She might be cloak but you can try,” Lizzie says. Well it’s better to try than not to so. “ Don’t you need something of hers though?” 

“ Yea, I can always just track her phone number,” I tell her. 

“ We are probably breaking a lot of laws right now,” she tells me. 

“ Yea but it’s for a good cause,” I say. We talked for a while before we ended the call since we were both tired.


	3. Heretics

> " ᴡᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴍɪꜱᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ, ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜱᴛʀᴜɢɢʟᴇꜱ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ʀᴇɢʀᴇᴛ ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ ɪɴ ᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴀꜱᴛ. ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴍɪꜱᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱᴛʀᴜɢɢʟᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ ɴᴏᴡ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ꜱʜᴀᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴅᴀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜰᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ"- ꜱᴛᴇᴠᴇ ᴍᴀʀᴀʙᴏʟɪ

* * *

𝕁𝕆𝕊𝕀𝔼 𝕊𝔸𝕃𝕋ℤ𝕄𝔸ℕ

It took me a while but I finally tracked down Valerie. I’m gonna go visit her, apparently she’s visiting Mystic Fall to pay for her respect for Stefan’s mom. So there’s a good chance that I might even meet the other 2 heretics as well. I text Lizzie about it, then get ready. I throw on black shorts and a t-shirt. After getting ready, I made my way to the Salvatore grave. It was a bit of a far walk but I didn’t mind, besides I needed the exercise. When I reach the grave, I spot 3 people there. I tried to hide but a voice stopped me. 

“ We can smell you luv, it’s no point in hiding.” I was met with 6 pairs of eyes looking at me. “ Would you mind telling us, what you’re doing here darling, a young girl like shouldn’t be here alone, there is danger always lurking around.” 

“ I was actually for you guys,” I admit, which seemed to take them by surprise. 

“ Us? For what for? People tend to avoid us,” a blonde haired, green eyes heretic says. 

“ I need your guys' help,” I tell them. 

“ Interesting about what?” a brunette haired, hazel green eyes heretic asks. 

“ The merge,” I say. 

“ You’re one of the Gemini twins, no wonder you smell familiar,” a strawberry haired, blue eyes heretic comments. I had to do a double take because for a second I thought I saw Jade. She looks so much like her. Why does she look so much like her? I nod my head. 

“ Josie,” I tell her. 

“ Valerie,” the look-alike Jade says. She’s the one mom has on her contact. The one that helped mom give birth to us. 

“ I’m Mary-Louise, and this is my beloved wife, Nora,” the blonde heretic says, introducing herself and her wife. 

“ We should take this conversation somewhere else,” Valerie says. She doesn’t have a british accent like the other two but she does have her own accent. I lead them to the Salvatore School. 

“ Do you really think this would be the best place to have a conversation?” Nora asks. “ There are people around here.” 

“ It’s fine, we can go to my room, no one can hear our conversations there,” I tell them. “ But you guys might wanna cloak yourselves because my father doesn’t know that you guys are here.” They do a quick spell turning themselves invisible leaving me amaze. They’re siphoners like me but they don’t need to siphon from anything or anyone, they are their own source of magic. Once we got into my room, they uncloak themselves, making themselves visible to me. 

“ So this house has been turned into a school, interesting,” Valerie says. 

“ My father wanted to build a place where kids like me can be safe and learn how to control our abilities,” I tell them, they look around the room. 

“ We used to live here, is that useless cop still alive?” Mary-Louise asks. 

“ Who?” I ask, not sure who she’s talking about. She can literally be talking about anyone. 

“ Blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, a boy, human,” she describes. 

“ Matt Donovan?” I supply. 

“ Ah yes that’s the one, we burned his graduating class along with everyone that was there in the ceremony,” there’s a proud smirk on their faces, when Mary-Louise says that as if they were reminiscing about something. 

“ What?” 

“ He deserves it, he along with your mother tried to blow us up but they forgot one thing, our magic,” Nora says. 

“ My mom tried to kill you guys?” I ask, truly shocked to learn that new information about mom. “ But you guys helped her.” 

“ That is another story for another time, now why were you looking for us,” Valerie says. 

“ The merge and the coven, we don’t know much about it but you guys were gemini’s before right?” 

“ You and your sister were lucky that you guys were born when you guys were, being a siphoner in our coven was seen as an abomination, it doesn’t matter that one of you guys would have been the next leader,” Nora says. “ a witch without their own power could not lead the coven, it doesn’t matter if you guys were grandchildren of the leader. Your parents would be forced to keep making babies until there is another pair of twins to do the merge.” Dad is right about our coven being crazy. Who does that, force twins to kill their own twin to lead? They tell me their own experiences being a siphoner in our coven. 

“ How did you guys severed the link from the coven?” I ask. People born in the coven are unable to leave unless the leader lets them. 

“ When you turned, Valerie was the first to turn of our kind, there had been 6 of us not counting your crazy uncle but now there’s just us 3,” Mary-Louise answered. 

“ What happened?” I notice the way slightly flinched at being asked that. “ You guys don’t have to answer it.” 

“ I killed our brother Oscar because I was afraid and desperate to keep him silent,” Valerie replied, taking me by surprise. I was not expecting that type of answer. 

“ Malcolm was Lily’s favorite, he was her prodigal son,” there was a hint of sadness in Nora’s voice when she talked about the Malcolm heretic. “ He was our big brother, he meant dearly something to all of us, and Damon and Bonnie killed him, ripped him of his heart.” there’s anger in her eyes that she doesn’t bother to cover up. Mary-Louise wrapped an arm around her wife as she told me about the last one. “ Beau had been marked by Rayna Cruz, a vampire hunter.” 

“ She was there when we were born,” I say. 

“ I see your father told you,” Valerie says with a hint of surprise in her tone. 

“ The gist of it,” I answered. 

“ Your uncle killed himself with vampire blood in his system, severing his link with his coven and killing them,” Valerie says. I didn’t know that part. 

“ He was a nuisance but pretty smart,” Nora says. “ He had linked some girl to Bonnie. In order for the girl to wake up Bonnie had to die.” Mom never told us that before but mom doesn’t really like talking about her ‘old days’. 

“ Anyways, that’s one way you guys can stop the merge turning into a heretic, but I doubt your parents would allow you guys to,” Mary-Louise says. She’s right mom and dad would never allow us to turn. Beside I don’t know if I want to turn just yet even though I know my soulmate is a vampire herself. “ We’ll help you search for a way to stop the merge, we didn’t risk our lives for you guys to be born only to die because of the ratched curse placed upon the gemini twins.” 


	4. Breakthrough

> ＪＯＳＩＥ ＳＡＬＴＺＭＡＮ

Mom found a lead on how to stop the merge but she's a bit weary about it since there's only been one record about it. She came home excited that she had finally found something. 

" Caroline, what did you find?" Dad asks as we all sit in the office. 

" I went to visit Valerie since she was part of the Coven you know," Mom started. 

" Wait, we have a member of the coven still alive? How?" Lizzie asks, playing pretend as if she didn’t know, which we aren’t supposed to. 

" She was, she was the first Heretic," Mom answers. " Apparently, when siphons turn into Heretics, they cut off their ties with their coven." Lizzie and I already know that but we don’t give any indication that we do. 

" So we can finally screw our freaking coven, perfect!" Lizzie exclaimed happily. 

" I believe so meaning without having a coven, you guys don't have to merge anymore," Mom says. 

" Is there any other solution?" Dad asks. " That doesn't involve them having to turn." Mom nods her head but hesitantly gives the answer. 

" The other option is binding them to vampires, their life would be link to them and vise versa," 

" So either way it revolves around vampires," Dad says sighing. I'm pretty sure that's his least favorite supernatural even though he was an Original Vampire once and Mom is a vampire. He’s not gonna be happy learning that my own soulmate is a vampire. 

" Yes," Mom says.

" Ok, let's do that one then it beats having to turn into a heretic," Lizzie says. Dad looks at Lizzie surprised. I also look at her because she knows that my soulmate is a vampire. Would my bond with my soulmate change if I were bound to another vampire? So many questions ran through my mind. " What? I wanna live without having to worry about the merge so if being bound to some vampire will do that I will." Mom looks at me as if asking what I want. 

" I agree with Lizzie, I don't wanna be turned yet," I say as much as I hate it, if there is a way to stop the merge then I will do it. I just hope my soulmate would understand wherever she might be. 

" Ok," Mom says then she explains the whole binding thing. " So in order for the binding spell to work and prevent the merge, your guys' blood has to choose the vampire in order for it to work. After that we can start the binding." 

“ Hypothetically if your soulmate is a vampire, your blood would choose them right?” I ask. 

“ Hypothetically yes since they’re meant for you, the binding is like finding your soulmate per say, but it's only looking for a vampire” Mom explained. Oh. 

" If the chosen vampire doesn't wish to partake in the spell, what happens?" Lizzie asks. 

" I don't know, plan B I guess," Dad says. " We will reach that point when we reach that point, right now let's just get the first part done." Lizzie went first, spilling her blood, allowing it to do its job with the map. 

" It's supposed to do something right?" Lizzie asks nervously when we see that it's doing nothing. 

" Yea, it's supposed to move around to find it," Mom says, nervousness at the edge of her tone. We waited for a couple more minutes but nothing happened so I went to try. Just like Lizzie's, it did nothing. 

" Either our blood is really picky of picking a vampire or there's none that matches with us," Lizzie says but she knows that’s not true at least for me. Something happened with my soulmate and I just don’t know what. She’s not dead, I know that because if she was dead my eyes would be both brown. 

" Maybe they aren't turned yet?" I suggested. Dad shook his head. 

" I don't think so," Dad says. " You guys still have 5 years before you guys have to merge, until then we keep trying this one. Turning should be the last choice if it comes to it." We all agreed to that. 


End file.
